1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rendering processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a rendering processing apparatus and method using multiprocessing, which can maximize rendering processing performance by dividing a rendering processing command generation part and a drawing processing part and processing the divided parts in a plurality of threads, when an image is processed on a frame basis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In conventional rendering, a single-core Central Processing Unit (CPU) processes an image through double buffering in a single process without using a thread, or generates a whole screen by creating one thread in the presence of a performance issue.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a conventional rendering method. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional rendering method suffers from a slow rendering processing speed because only one thread (a single task) is processed in a shared memory.
The conventional rendering method takes much time to process images included in a plurality of frames. Accordingly, considering the recent development of multi-core CPUs, that is, CPUs having 4 or more cores for devices such as a laptop computer, a PC, a tablet PC, or a smart phone, there exists a need for a technique for fast processing an image.